A variety of gas sterilization methods has been investigated in the past. Methods using ethylene oxide and other disinfecting gases are used for sterilizing a wide range of medical products from pharmaceutical preparations to surgical instruments. Irradiation alone or together with disinfecting gases has also been investigated, as summarized by Russell, A. THE DESTRUCTION OF BACTERIAL SPORES. New York: Academic Press (1982).
A sterilizing method must effectively kill all organisms, including spores, without damage to the article or goods being sterilized. However, many disinfecting gases which meet this criteria, such as ethylene oxide, and irradiation methods have been recognized to expose workers and the environment to safety hazards. States and Federal legislation are severely restricting the amount of hazardous gases such as ethylene oxide (a carcinogen) in the working environment, or the use of any system or method which produces toxic residues or exhaust products. This is presenting a major crisis in hospitals and other areas of the health industry.